1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoist system for use in connection with raising, lowering, or applying a pulling force to an object attached thereto. The hoist system has particular utility in connection with adapting a hoist for raising and lowering equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoist systems are desirable for raising, lowering, or applying a pulling force to objects and equipment. Particularly in lowering or installing heavy objects overhead by using a hoist that can attach directly to the objects mounting system.
The use of hoist, lifting, or jack devices are known in the prior art. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,060; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,687; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,876; U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,329; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,794; U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,500; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,861; U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,170; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,932; U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,770; U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,987; and United Kingdom Patent Number GB 109(56)93.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hoist system that allows adapting a hoist for raising and lowering equipment. The above-identified patents make no provision for a system for allowing a hoist to be used on a variety of objects while securing the hoist to the object's or equipment's own mounting system.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved hoist system that can be used for adapting a hoist for raising and lowering equipment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the hoist system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adapting a hoist for raising and lowering equipment.